The third generation partnership project (3GPP) has recently defined a new concept known as IMS (IP-based Multimedia Subsystem). The aim of IMS is to allow users such as mobile telephone network operators to provide services to their subscribers as efficiently and effectively as possible. For example, the IMS architecture supports the following communication types: voice, video, instant messaging, “presence” (a user's availability for contact), location-based services, email and web. Further communication types are likely to be added in the future.
This diverse collection of communication devices requires efficient session management due to the number of different applications and services that will be developed to support these communication types. The 3GPP have chosen Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) for managing these sessions.
The SIP protocol is a session-based protocol designed to establish IP based communication sessions between two or more end points or users. Once a SIP session has been established, communication between these end points or users can be carried out using a variety of different protocols (for example those designed for streaming audio and video). These protocols are defined in the SIP session initiation messages.
With IMS, users are no longer restricted to a separate voice call or data session. Sessions can be established between mobile devices that allow a variety of communication types to be used and media to be exchanged. The sessions are dynamic in nature in that they can be adapted to meet the needs of the end users. For example, two users might start a session with an exchange of instant messages and then decide that they wish to change to a voice call, possibly with video. This is all possible within the IMS framework. If a user wishes to send a file to another user and the users already have a session established between each other (for example, a voice session) the session can be redefined to allow a data file exchange to take place. This session redefinition is transparent to the end user.
In addition to the use of UMTS Radio Access Networks (UTRAN) to access an IMS-based call, an IMS-based call may also be accessed by alternative access networks, such as WLAN, fixed broadband connections and the like.
There are three distinct operational planes in the IMS architecture: the application plane, the control plane and the media plane.
The application plane includes various application server types that are all SIP entities. These servers host and execute services.
The control plane handles session signalling and includes distinct functions to process the signalling traffic flow, such as Call Session Control Functions (CSCF), Home Subscriber Server (HSS), Media Gateway Control Function (MGCF) and Media Resource Function Controller (MRFC). Subscriber requested services are provided using protocols such as SIP and Diameter.
The media plane transports the media streams directly between subscribers.
The current IMS security architecture specified in TS 33.203 defines a mechanism for protecting the IMS control plane. Currently, protection in the media plane relies on the underlying bearer network security mechanisms. For IMS access over GSM Edge Radio Access Network (GERAN) or UTRAN access networks, this may be sufficient because the GERAN and UTRAN access security mechanisms provide a good level of security. However, for IMS access over fixed broadband and WLAN, the security of the underlying bearer network may be insufficient.
There are two possible solutions to providing a secure communication channel between a first device and a second device. Security may be provided in the path between each device and its respective access gateway to an IMS core (this path being the most vulnerable part of the communication channel), or advantageously security is supplied on an end-to-end basis between the respective devices. The end-to-end approach is advantageous because less network resource is used as repeated encryption/decryption and decryption/encryption at each gateway is not required (in contrast to when security is terminated at respective access gateways). The end-to-end approach also avoids restrictions on media plane routing.
Although the provision of the secure end-to-end communication channel between respective devices is desirable to prevent unauthorised interception and disclosure of the data transmitted in the communication channel, it is also desirable to enable interception and interpretation of data transmitted on the secure communication channel in special circumstances. Such “lawful interception” may be desirable on behalf of governmental authorities to detect illegal activities.